


愿我如星君如月

by Eli_zabeth7



Category: R18 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_zabeth7/pseuds/Eli_zabeth7
Summary: 也就只能写成这样了，其他play改天再写吧～





	愿我如星君如月

在月朗星稀的夜里，往往都能做一个好梦。

现在是半夜3点14分，莫鹤烟坐在沙发上面对着紧闭的房门——她的爱人，高玖霖那个混蛋又不知道跑到哪里鬼混去了！

终于，在莫鹤烟第十一次快要睡过去时，房门被打开了一条缝。

“烟儿？你怎么在这？”高玖霖诧异地看着沙发上挂着黑眼圈睡眼朦胧的莫鹤烟。

“怎么，不欢迎我？还是……我碍着你事了？”莫鹤烟翻了个白眼，打着哈欠躺倒在沙发上。

“不不不，当然没有。”高玖霖走到莫鹤烟身边坐下，拍拍莫鹤烟纤细的小腿。

“滚开，别碰我。”莫鹤烟把腿缩回来抱在怀里，瞪了高玖霖一眼就阖上了眼。

“生气啦？”高玖霖讨好般地抱住莫鹤烟，把头埋在她的颈窝里，伸出舌头舔了舔莫鹤烟的颈子，把莫鹤烟刺激得一激灵。

“嗯。”莫鹤烟点点头，算是承认了，随后感到手腕一凉——高玖霖不知道什么时候变出一副手铐，并且还铐住了自己的手！

“高玖霖！你要干什么！”莫鹤烟晃了晃手，朝高玖霖吼道。

“乖，我要干什么，你等会就知道了。”说着，高玖霖就把莫鹤烟抱进了卧室。

轻轻把莫鹤烟放在床上，掀起她的睡裙下摆，看到她底裤中间有一块的颜色比其他地方深，高玖霖挑眉:“烟儿，你湿了。”

莫鹤烟活动了一下手腕，撇过头不理高玖霖。

高玖霖笑了笑，俯下身含住了莫鹤烟的唇。

舌头轻轻刮过牙龈，扫过牙槽，像是个攻城掠地的君王一样霸道地扫掠着口中的蜜液。然后勾起对方软软的舌头，纠缠着，缠绕着，甜美的津液在双方的口中交汇。

“唔嗯……哈啊……啊……唔……”

莫鹤烟被迫着吞咽着这些津液。有些因来不及吞下去，而流出来，顺着脸颊淌到了脖子上。

缠绵的吻持续了很久，直到莫鹤烟涨红着脸推开高玖霖，高玖霖才放过那可口的唇。

“真笨，做这么多次了连换气都不会。”高玖霖假装嫌弃道。

“闭嘴，要做就赶快做！”莫鹤烟抿着唇看着高玖霖。

高玖霖抚摸着莫鹤烟的发梢，低声下气地哄着她:“宝贝儿，我再也不去了，原谅我吧。”

说完，高玖霖没有给莫鹤烟拒绝的机会，一把扯下莫鹤烟的内裤，坏心地摁在了那个已经涨红变硬的小红豆上，引得莫鹤烟发出了如天籁般甜美的呻吟声——至少高玖霖是这么认为的。

“哈啊～嗯……不要……那里不可以……”

莫鹤烟用上齿紧咬着下唇，生怕抑制不住自己的呻吟声。

高玖霖再次俯下身，舔了舔莫鹤烟的贝齿，摸了摸她的侧脸，轻声说:“叫出来，我想听。”

“嗯……啊……哈啊……”

莫鹤烟最终还是没有忍住，在高玖霖的温柔攻势下叫出了声。

莫鹤烟娇喘着，下身传来的快感一阵一阵的，像是浪潮一般一股接着一股不断的来临。

细长的双腿紧紧地箍住高玖霖的臀部，莫鹤烟湿润的下体，蹭着她的腿。

像是不满足，她伸出不知什么时候挣脱掉手铐的双手，紧紧抱住高玖霖的腰，祈求着更多。

“哈啊……嗯……啊……不要……唔……”

高玖霖笑了笑，知道她又在嘴硬了，停止了对小豆子的调戏，手指轻轻刮着阴蒂。

那里的泉眼，正在一股一股地流出黏黏的水来。

这打断了莫鹤烟即将到来的高潮，莫鹤烟有些不情愿，她不满地扭动着腰，蹭着高玖霖的下腹。

“别急，慢慢来。”高玖霖不急不缓地安慰着。

高玖霖吻了吻莫鹤烟的额头，那里因为强烈的快感而冒出了细汗。修长的手指顺着臀缝，浸了些许蜜汁，在穴口画了个圈，稍稍探进去了些许。

“唔啊……轻点儿！”莫鹤烟夹紧了双腿。

高玖霖仍笑着，手上却没有停，这一小会儿，手指已经伸进去一个指节了。

里头很紧，温热的，充满着汁液，稍微搅动一下，手指就会被牢牢吸附地不可移动。

莫鹤烟还是那么紧。

她轻吻她紧皱的眉头，吻她带着不安的眼睛，吻她的脸颊，吻她的唇。

莫鹤烟沉浸在浓烈的快感之中，纤细的手下意识地朝高玖霖的腿间探去，却突然被拍掉。

带着水雾的大眼睛疑惑地望向高玖霖，只见后者微微一笑，附在她耳边说道:“宝贝儿，我错了，今天我让你爽个够。”

手指突然加到了三根，生理盐水从莫鹤烟的眼眶中涌出。

高玖霖快速地在穴内抽插着，不断地戳着莫鹤烟的敏感带，刺激得莫鹤烟哭得不能自已。

“哈啊……别……太快了……唔啊……”

“原谅我好不好……”高玖霖看着自己抽动的手指，突然屈起大拇指摩擦着阴蒂，两点同时进攻。

“哈……不要……不行了要到了……”

过于强大的刺激使得莫鹤烟一下子进入了高潮，她头向后仰，腰向上弓起，双手死死地抱着高玖霖的腰，双腿痉挛着。

高玖霖抽插的频率渐渐慢了下来，吻着莫鹤烟脸上的泪痕，软语道:“烟儿，我再也不离开你了……”

“嗯……”

愿我如星君如月，夜夜流光相皎洁。

**Author's Note:**

> 也就只能写成这样了，其他play改天再写吧～


End file.
